madeinabyssfandomcom-20200214-history
Made in Abyss Chapter 049
'The Golden City '''is the forty-ninth chapter of the ''Made in Abyss manga series. Synopsis Ganja arrives at the 6th layer, where they immediately meet a group of Interference Units, who are human-sized, unlike Garburune, whereupon the Interference Units are able to understand them but not communicate. Ganja deems the group trustworthy and follows them. Soon thereafter, a Turbinid-Dragon snatches one of the Interference Units, and the group decides to retreat to safety. Having stumbled upon a herd of them, Ganja restrains the Interference Units. The Interference Units apologize for endangering them using fluent human speech, to the surprise of Ganja. The Interference Units have acquired their language by observing them and predicting their language. Ganja decides to trust them and removes their restraints placed on them. After finding out about the effects of attempting to ascend from the 6th layer and being content with the fact they're not returning to the surface, Ganja decides to set up a permanent camp. Ganja requests from the interference units about where sources of drinking water are located; however, due to the units' not requiring to drink water, they aren't able to judge the safety of the water sources they provided the locations to, so Ganja has to inspect the places personally. Of the five propose locations, two are swarming with dangerous beasts, one's contaminated with mining residue, one's of insurmountably hot water, and the last is deemed safe. The group subsequently acclimatizes to life in the 6th layer. Vueko grows closer to their guide, Irumyuui, as she is quick to pick up Vueko's language. Irumyuui reveals to Vueko that she was considered a cursed child in her tribe due to being barren and thus was to be a sacrifice to The Abyss, rather than a guide for Ganja. Vueko, having experienced a similar fate in the past, sympathizes with Irumyuui and develops a mother-like bond with her. Later on, Irumyuui adopts a neritantan-like creature found in a hat. Sadly though, it gets snatched by a predator during their time together. After some time had passed, Vueko wakes up and realizes Irumyuui has gotten diarrhea. Inspecting her feces, she notices transparent insect eggs therein. Her attention is then urgently requested as one of the member's toes had melted and hardened like lead as well as the mass spread of among Ganja. There's not enough water to treat all patients, and thus Belaf, Ajapoka and several other members embark to gather some. The group who departed the camp arrives at the watering hole. Belaf becomes doubtful of the water and asks Ajapoka to get a sample of rock from the lake bed. He then realizes it's not rock, but the hardened remains of a giant creature. Not knowing of any other possible source of safe water, they decide to bring water from the hole back and to warn the rest of Ganja about it's true properties. Meanwhile, the food-scavenging group returns with considerable losses, counting only three members who die shortly after arrival; they transformed into tree-looking beings. Wazukyan shows Vueko an egg-shaped relic from one of the food-scavenging group member's bag and asks her if she knows what it is. Vueko does not know its purpose and Wazukyan contemplates whether the interference units would know. Character Appearances * Ajapoka * Belaf * Irumyuui * Vueko * Wazukyan Bestiary Indexing * Mockwater * Turbinid-Dragon * Hermit Rat Gallery Ganja Camp.jpg Site Navigation Category:Manga Chapters Category:Spoiler Category:Volume 8 Chapters